h_artfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Blog utente:Pat O'Brien/Media e contenuti non canonici e personali (Bokuman)
Per la galleria, cliccare qui. |-|A= Adventure Time Personaggi Fionna ---- Art of Fighting Personaggi Yuri Sakazaki ---- Atelier Ryza: Ever Darkness & the Secret Hideout Personaggi Reisalin Stout ---- Azur Lane Personaggi Atago Enterprise - --- Black Clover Personaggi Noelle Silva ---- Bleach Personaggi Orihime Inoue Yoruichi Shihōin ---- Boku no Pico Personaggi Pico ---- Boku To Misaki-sensei Personaggi ---- Borderlands :Vedi Media, B, Borderlands. Personaggi Mad Moxxi |-|C= Candy Candy Personaggi Candice White |-|D= DARLING in the FRANXX Personaggi Zero Two ---- DanMachi Personaggi Hestia ---- Darkstalkers Personaggi Felicia Morrigan Aensland ---- DC Comics :Vedi Media, D, DC Comics. Personaggi Beast Boy Raven Starfire ---- Death Note Personaggi Misa Amane Oggetti Death Note di Jealous Altro Occhi dello Shinigami ---- Demon Slayer - Kimetsu no yaiba Personaggi Mitsuri Kanroji Nezuko Kamado ---- DeviantArt Personaggi Fella ---- Digimon Personaggi Angewomon ---- Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks? Personaggi Mamako Oosuki Masato Oosuki Medhi Medhimama ---- Doki Doki Literature Club Personaggi Monika Sayori Yuri ---- Dora l'esploratrice Personaggi Dora Marquez - Live action= }} Zainetto ---- Dr. Stone Personaggi Kohaku Yuzuriha Ogawa ---- Dragon Ball Personaggi Androide 21 - Majin= }} Bulma Brief - Giovane= }} Cheelai Chichi - Bambina= }} C-18 Lunch ---- Dumbbell nan-kilo moteru? Personaggi Akemi Soryuin Hibiki Sakura Naruzo Machio |-|E= Ecco Pippo! Personaggi Peg Pete ---- Elfen Lied Personaggi Lucy ---- Emergence (Metamorphosis) Personaggi Saki Yoshida ---- Eromanga-sensei Personaggi Sagiri Izumi |-|F= Fairy Tail Personaggi Erza Scarlet Lluvia Loxar Lucy Heartphilia ---- Fate/Grand Order Personaggi Astolfo Minamoto no Yorimitsu Mysterious Heroine X Oggetti Excalibur ---- Final Fantasy' :Vedi Media, F, Final Fantasy. Personaggi Tifa Lockhart ---- Fire Emblem Personaggi Camilla Robin F ---- Fire Force Personaggi Hibana Quinta Brigata Speciale Tamaki Kotatsu ---- Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma Personaggi Erina Nakiri Ikumi Mito L''' |-|G= Gli Incredibili :Media, G, Gli Incredibili. Personaggi Helen Parr Goblin Slayer Personaggi Cow Girl Goblin Lord/Hobgoblin - Hobgoblin= }} Goblin Slayer Sacerdotessa ---- Gundam Build Fighters Personaggi Rinko Iori |-|H= Halo Personaggi Cortana ---- High School DxD Personaggi Akeno Himejima Rias Gremory ---- Highschool of the Dead Personaggi Rei Miyamoto Saeko Busujima ---- Hotel Transylvania Personaggi Mavis Dracula |-|I= I Love You, Colonel Sanders! Personaggi Aeshleigh Il laboratorio di Dexter Personaggi Mamma di Dexter ---- Internet Explorer Personaggi Explorer-chan |-|K= Kaguya-sama: Love is War Personaggi Chika Fujiwara ---- Kakegurui Personaggi Yumeko Jabami ---- Kid Icarus Personaggi Palutena Pit ---- Kill la Kill Personaggi Ira Gamagōri Mako Mankanshoku Nonon Jakuzure Ryūko Matoi Satsuki Kiryūin Sukuyo Mankanshoku ---- Know Your Meme Personaggi Black Hole-chan Earth-chan ---- Komi Can't Communicate Personaggi Ren Yamai Rumiko Manbagi Shouko Komi Shuuko Komi ---- Kono subarashii sekai ni shukufuku o! Personaggi Aqua Darkness Megumin |-|L= La leggenda di Korra :Vedi Media, La leggenda di Korra. Korra ---- La malinconia di Haruhi Suzumiya Personaggi Haruhi Suzumiya ---- La strada per El Dorado :Vedi Media, L, La strada per El Dorado. Personaggi Chel {|Infobox |Box title = Chel |Row 1 title = Razza |Row 1 info = Umana |Row 2 title = Genere |Row 2 info = Femmina |Row 3 title = Franchise |Row 3 info = La strada per El Dorado }} Oggetti Orecchini d'oro ---- Le bizzarre avventure di JoJo Personaggi Kakyoin Noriaki Robert Edward O. Speedwagon ---- League of Legends Personaggi Ahri Jinx ---- Little Witch Academia Personaggi Professoressa Ursula Castillis Sucy Manbavaran ---- Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball Personaggi Darwin Watterson Gumball Watterson Nicole Watterson ---- Love Hina Personaggi Naru Narusegawa ---- Love Live! Personaggi Nozomi Tōjō |-|M= Magical Sempai Personaggi Sempai ---- Marvel Comics :Vedi Media, D, Marvel Comics. Personaggi Carol Danvers (Capitan Marvel) Gamora Mantis Nebula Pepper Potts Scarlet Witch Spider-Gwen Spider-Man Zia May Parker ---- Mega Man Personaggi Mega Man ---- Metal Slug 2 Personaggi Fio Germi ---- Metroid Personaggi Samus Aran Oggetti ---- Mirai Nikki - Future Diary Personaggi Yuno Gasai ---- Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Personaggi Elma Jōii Kobayashi Quetzalcoatl Shouta Magatsuchi Tohru ---- Monogatari Personaggi Tsubasa Hanekawa ---- Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Personaggi Miia Tionishia ---- Mortal Kombat Personaggi Mileena ---- My Hero Academia Personaggi Camie Utsushimi Himiko Toga Izuku Midoriya Katsuki Bakugo Kyoka Jiro Mei Hatsume Mina Ashido Mitsuki Bakugo Momo Yayorozu Mount Lady Ochaco Uraraka Toru Hagakure Tsuyu Asui ---- My Little Pony - Equestria Girls Personaggi Applejack Fluttershy Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Rarity Twilight Sparkle |-|N= Naruto Personaggi Hanabi Hyuga Hinata Hyuga Ino Yamanaka L''' Jiraiya Naruko Sakura Haruno Tsunade ---- Neon Genesis Evangelion Personaggi Misato Katsuragi ---- New Horizon Personaggi Ellen Baker ---- NieR:Automata Personaggi YoRHa 2B ---- Nisekoi: False Love Personaggi Chitoge Kirisaki |-|O= One Piece :Vedi Media, O, One Piece. Personaggi Boa Hancock Nami Nico Robin Sanji ---- One-Punch Man Personaggi Fubuki Saitama Tatsumaki L''' ---- Oresuki Personaggi Sumireko "Pansy" Sanshokuin ---- Overlord Personaggi Albedo ---- Overwatch Personaggi Ashe Doomfist Mei Mercy |-|P= Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Personaggi Panty Stocking Oggetti Backlace Stripes I & II ---- Persona 5 Personaggi Ann Takamaki (Panther) ---- Please Tell Me! Galko-chan Personaggi Galko ---- Pokémon Personaggi Alakazam Anita Azzurra Camilla Candela Ciceria Delia Ketchum Fabia Fiammetta Gardevoir Gloria Infermiera Joy James Jessie Lucinda Madre di Suiren Mamma di Alcide/Anita Mary Misty Olive Onion Rina Sabrina Samina Scorbunny Selene Serena Sonia Streghetta Vera ---- Prison School Personaggi Meiko Shiraki ---- Pucca Personaggi Garu Pucca |-|Q= Queen's Blade :Vedi Media, Q, Queen's Blade. Personaggi Cattleya |-|R= Ranma ½ Personaggi Ranma Saotome ---- Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World Personaggi Emilia Felix Argyle Natsuki Subaru Ram Rem ---- RWBY Personaggi Blake Belladonna Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee Yang Xiao Long |-|S= Scooby-Doo :Vedi Media, S, Scooby-Doo. Personaggi Daphne Blake Shaggy Rogers Velma Dinkley ---- Sfondamento dei cieli Gurren Lagann Personaggi Yoko Littner ---- Shantae Personaggi Risky Boots ---- SSSS.GRIDMAN Personaggi Akane Shinjo Rikka Takarada ---- Street Fighter Vedi Media, S, Street Fighter. Personaggi Chun-Li E. Honda Juri Han ---- Super Mario Vedi Media, S, Super Mario. Personaggi Bowsette Mario Principessa Daisy Principessa Peach Principessa Rosalinda Shy Gal (Tipo Timido) Oggetti Super stella ---- Sword Art Online Personaggi Asuna Yūki |-|T= THE iDOLM@STER Personaggi Riamu Yumemi ---- The Helpful Fox Senko-san Personaggi Yozora ---- The King of Fighters Personaggi Shermie ---- The Legend of Zelda Personaggi Link Principessa Zelda ---- The Quintessential Quintuplets Personaggi Fuutarou Uesugi Ichika Nakano Itsuki Nakano Miku Nakano Nino Nakano Yotsuba Nakano ---- The Rising of the Shield Hero Personaggi Malty S Melromarc Raphtalia ---- The Seven Deadly Sins Personaggi Diane Melascula ---- tumblr Personaggi Tumblr-tan |-|U= Uzaki-chan Wants to Hang Out! Personaggi Hana Uzaki |-|V= Vita da slime Personaggi Haruna ---- Vita reale Personaggi Gordon Ramsay Shadman |-|W= Wataten!: An Angel Flew Down to Me Personaggi Miyako Hoshino ---- Wendy's :Vedi Media, W, Wendy's. Personaggi Wendy |-|Y= YouTube Personaggi Kizuna AI ---- Yu-Gi-Oh! Personaggi Giovane Maga Nera Mai Valentine Oggetti Deck |-|Z= Zombie Land Saga Personaggi Sakura Minamoto Categoria:Blog posts